


生巧欧培拉

by FairyTalesAndLies



Series: 小男孩相关 [2]
Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyTalesAndLies/pseuds/FairyTalesAndLies
Summary: Billy给Freddy捡回了一只没过口欲期的猫。





	生巧欧培拉

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：OOC，前半废话很多的PWP，催情药提及但不重要；18X17的underage；一个先上床后说爱，玩一玩口欲期梗的故事；作者有罪，注意避雷注意避雷注意避雷。  
> BGM：Cooler than me BY Mike Posner

一  
就像所有到家的宠物最后都会留给家长一样，Billy捡的这只猫最终还是到了 Freddy手里。  
一只纯黑色，绿眼睛，正在扒拉学校垃圾桶的猫。  
Freddy和Billy放学时总会遇见它。这只猫总是威胁的倒退弓起背，仿佛他们两个人类会对落了一地的汉堡碎屑产生莫大的兴趣一样。  
“别过去，”Freddy伸出手拦住Billy，“它会弄伤你的。”

于是他们每天路过这条阴暗的小巷子的保留曲目，就是跟着这只瘦小凶狠的黑猫对峙，再等黑猫感觉无趣或者害怕的撤离，然后穿过去继续往家里走。  
Freddy不知道他们两个是从什么时候起脱离了一起回家的大部队，宁可绕远路走一下对他残疾的左腿十分不友好的各种暗巷。  
兴许是他有点喜欢跟Billy有一搭没一搭的琐碎对话，明明每一天的新鲜事都一起度过还要没营养的重复；兴许是他有点喜欢Billy看见什么路上的坎坷——一块会让他的拐杖打滑的石头，前一天下雨积下的水坑——就会紧紧扶在他胳膊上的手。  
兴许是他有点喜欢Billy。

所以在Freddy有天感冒（是的，他也很困惑他的超级能力这种时候为何总是起不上用场）请假回家的夜晚，看见Billy满手划痕的拎着那只黑猫的后颈肉推开家门。  
Freddy居然是全家第一个扑到他跟前的。  
“你疯了吗？”Freddy瞪着他。  
Billy在家人们关心的视线下毫不在意：“我带它回来逗你开心。”  
听见这话的Freddy只是发着呆，在Rosa担心的为Billy包扎时，在Mary受不了的白眼中，那只猫慢慢平静下来，捉着他的手指不痛不痒的咬。  
Billy被酒精搞得龇牙咧嘴还不忘和他说话：“看来这猫很喜欢你。”  
Freddy半只手掌都被那只刚毁了他室友拯救世界的双手的黑猫舔得湿漉漉的，那忽然变得没皮没脸的小生物舌头上的倒刺搞得他的皮肤有点痒。

那你喜欢我吗。  
Freddy没有说出口。

二  
那猫让整个家都乱套了。  
连对它的叫法也此起彼伏。Rosa和Mary偶尔跟着Darla叫它Kitty，Eugene坚持称呼它CAPCOM，其他男人们则想起什么就叫什么。Freddy甚至听见Billy一直故意在叫这个他带回来的小东西IT——在Freddy被恐怖电影吓得一夜没睡好的现在，这令他十分恼火。  
在它第六次拿着沙发和桌腿当做猫爬架磨爪子以后，就连连续收养了六个毛孩子自认见过大风大浪的Victor也坐不住了。  
他谨慎的邀请迷茫的Freddy坐下：“孩子，负起你的责任。”  
Freddy看了看趴在橱柜顶裹了一身陈年灰尘的黑猫，严肃的拒绝：“不，这是Billy带来的——”  
父亲耸耸肩：“可是这是Billy送你的礼物，我们总会珍惜家人的礼物。”

Billy送过我什么呢？Freddy歪着头想着。  
一只用了一半的很难出水的原子笔，几份打赌输了送的薯条附赠番茄酱。  
一段有最棒的几个英雄出席的学校午饭时光，一枚从永恒之岩捡回来洗得干干净净（但Freddy还是有些犹豫）的蝙蝠镖。  
“行吧，”Freddy盯着这只无法无天的小崽子皱皱鼻子，“让Daddy管教你一下。”

他翻出了以前无聊时收藏的《管教恶猫》，Mary想在加州理工养只猫陪着她时Freddy特地Google来的。  
他可真是个好家人。  
在研究了三小时绝育与发情与捕猎之后，Freddy半懂不懂的得出了一个结论：这只疯狂的猫咪很有可能是太早离开了母亲，潜意识里的不安导致它口欲期固结——  
“小可怜。”在视频对面监督他的Mary叹口气。

Freddy感受着这只在他怀里撒娇耍痴的猫柔软的肉垫跟手感很好的柔顺皮毛。它像个人类婴儿一样，凑在Freddy耳边舔舐他的耳垂，两只爪子还不安分的玩着他的头发。  
他想起同样喜欢舔他的Billy Batson。

也许Billy自己也没发觉这个小癖好。  
之前的Freddy更没有察觉，他在他们两个滚上床的那一天何止是有点宿醉。更何况在Billy的舌头舔在他后颈搞得Freddy浑身湿透的时候，Freddy正忙着努力拿拳头堵住落到嘴边的呻吟避免一墙之隔的弟妹听见一丝一毫。  
他的血管跟着大脑一起炸裂，难以记住他这兄弟的小小爱好也没什么可以苛责的。  
Freddy顶多记得Billy差点把他勒死在怀里的热度跟后几天打颤的双腿。  
幸亏他是残疾人，Freddy有点恶劣的想。他哪怕雷打不动坐上一个礼拜也没人去指责他。

可是Freddy能够接受在数学课上从头到尾无聊的坐到结束，但不代表他能接受Billy也跟着他乖乖的亦步亦趋。  
“听着，”Freddy眯了眯他那双大眼，“这已经是篮球队的Mike今天第六次来我面前晃悠了——我很好，跟他们去打球吧，队长？”  
“你确定？”Billy莫名其妙，“还是让我陪着你吧，”他英俊的脸尴尬的皱了一下，“毕竟你现在不方便。”  
Freddy像是看着什么外星人一样上下打量着有点窘迫的Billy。他拿拐杖不自然的戳戳地板粗声粗气的说：“我确定。”

Freddy不想自作多情的以为Billy对自己有什么兄弟以上的感情，Billy总是这样：过分正直的英雄主义，一只松鼠在马路上散步，他都会斟酌一下该怎么轻柔的把那小畜生扔到附近的杉树上。  
可Freddy不想当那只松鼠。

他甚至有点后悔那天闹着Billy一起去了成人俱乐部。  
虽然还差一点点两人就要成年，但是十八岁那根线摆在那里，总是让人蠢蠢欲动。  
所以在Billy喝完一杯恐怕是加了料的短饮不久后，流光溢彩下Billy扣住他的下巴亲上去的时候，Freddy总认为是个报应。  
少年时期的Billy就是个祸害，白色情人节打开橱柜冒出来的情书能把将巧克力寄存在这儿的Freddy埋起来。  
更遑论已成年的成熟Billy。他的肌肉，他紧得像拥抱全世界的怀抱，他捏在Freddy屁股上的双手。  
Freddy花费好大劲头才把显然已经半昏了头的Billy从那群志在必得的小姐姐手中解救出来。  
“不，谢谢，”Freddy看向又妖娆的揉捏上自己的手臂的手指，“拒绝threesome。”  
然后他像哄着三岁小孩说话一样哄着Billy说了沙赞，再用成年人的身体抱着Billy飞回了他们的房间。

“没什么，Rosa，一只路过窗户的松鼠罢了。”他大声回复隔壁听见动静来关心他们的母亲。  
Freddy还没过变声期的声音有点紧张，有点不自然的颤抖。  
他等着Billy把他按在床上。

三  
那天放学后Billy去了篮球队。  
Freddy对他这份听话有种没来由的恼火，可他对于承认自己的口是心非更是抵触。  
他别扭的把拐杖垫在腋下，半蹲下身去逗弄那只脏兮兮的黑猫。  
“Emerald，”Freddy扔了只塞在他书包里压得十分难看的妙鲜包，“今天只有这个了。”

是的，这只猫有名字。  
祖母绿，是Emerald的眼睛。也是睡在Freddy上铺的那个混蛋的眼睛。

他半蹲在因为下雨积水，散发着一股下水道翻上来的恶臭的猫咪老巢边发呆。  
他心里漫无边际想着Billy。  
那天晚上的Billy似乎很喜欢亲他，一根一根的啃噬Freddy抽动的手指留下痕迹。Freddy的膝盖无力的伸展开，半残的左腿给那喝得烂醉的男孩提供了机会。  
Billy咬了咬Freddy大腿内侧的肌肤，然后用那种不知是喝嗨了还是那下药的副作用导致的，梦幻而兴奋的声音说道：  
“哦，Freddy，你这里有一颗痣。”

妈的。Freddy在感觉Billy热切的呼吸靠近自己的鼠蹊部位的同时就直接射了。然而——  
“你这里有一颗痣。”  
到最后Freddy几乎以为自己腿上的皮肤都要被那家伙舔破了。

刚结束下雨的傍晚有点冷，Freddy打个冷颤回过神来，发现手上为数不多的几个妙鲜包被黑猫咬了个干净。  
空气里的味道十分难闻，像是有什么动物死在了下水道里。  
Freddy撇撇嘴嫌弃一下Emerald选择老巢的烂品味，又唾弃一下近乎于骗炮的自己。

他转过身打算离开，拍拍还带着猫粮碎屑的手，还不忘嘱咐一句：“别吃那些老鼠的尸体，Emerald。”

没想到下一次再见到Emerald时是这样。  
那只野猫把他哥们、他徒弟、他室友，算了，随便什么吧——啃咬得满手血痕，比跟超级反派决斗后还要凄惨。  
“你疯了吗？”这是他对着Billy的第一句话。  
可是Freddy知道，Billy没疯，疯的是他自己。  
Billy跟他住在一起，Freddy也肉眼可见的对藏东西相当不灵光——老天啊，你总不能指望一个自己过了好几年没有室友的生活的宅男能把房间里的所有事情对一个虽然初来乍到，但是显然是做坏事的好手的男孩保持住。

Billy当然能发现他扔在床底下的一大包猫粮，再联想一下Freddy乏善可陈的生活，自然就能想到那只黑猫。  
但Freddy拒绝在这里呼唤Emerald的名字，他这一生没保有过几个真正的秘密，他的嘴和他的左腿一样靠不住。  
可他不知道为什么，就是想保守住这个几乎称不上秘密的秘密。

四  
在Freddy的猫把他第六件海王周边T恤咬穿了三个洞以后，Billy回来了——随着“Shazam！”落下的惊雷把窗户框震得一颤，当然。  
“没事，Rosa！”Freddy又一次熟门熟路的替Billy掩饰，然后故作自然的逗弄他的猫。  
最近他跟Billy进入了一种奇怪的尴尬，一种很明显没办法拿兄弟感情糊弄过去的尴尬。

这都怪Billy日渐硬挺英俊的眉眼，都怪Billy愈发温柔体贴的行动，都怪Billy在篮球场上撩起运动服露出的腹肌。  
全他妈怪Billy。  
而这个烦人的Billy凑近了Freddy，手指顺着Freddy的手背摸上去抚弄那个对着Billy龇牙咧嘴的黑猫 。  
“我有点后悔把她带回来了。”  
Billy说着。

Freddy被掀翻到他那可怜的吱扭作响的下铺上时还有点反应不过来。  
Billy用他那双祖母绿色的眼睛与他对视。  
那双眼睛离得他越来越近，Freddy甚至能看出Billy眼周围有点暗沉的黑眼圈。  
但这衬得Billy更好看了，他眼睛里有一片大海。——Freddy居然还有精力胡思乱想。

然后是一个吻。一个轻巧的，虔诚的，有点拘谨的吻。

平常的Freddy一定会嗤笑这个吻的认真和草率，简直像个自己撸了三十年的处男对待占了他一辈子时间的初恋。  
然而像个处男一样愣在原地的却是他自己。

他揉了揉自己干得起皮的嘴唇上沾到的那点湿意，脸上的表情有点凝固：“哦。”  
Freddy看着Billy近在咫尺的脸，简直红透了，他都能感觉到Billy炽热的呼吸打在他脸上。  
他在Billy刻意抬起半身以免压到自己的动作下垂下眼，他说：“Billy，也许你误会了。”  
“听着，或许我是个gay。”  
“但这不意味着你在那鬼知道什么用的药物作用下跟我睡了一觉，就要对我负责。”  
“我不是什么有处女情结的会怀孕的小妞。”  
“好了好了，”Freddy打算推开Billy的肩膀，“去睡你的拉拉队长。”

“那你呢？”Billy固执的保持着把他环抱起来的姿势，“你去找另一个篮球队长睡你吗？”

在Freddy看来这个比他高了足有半头的男孩甚至有点委屈。他抵在Billy肩膀上的手正犹豫着要不要去揉他室友的头毛，结果Billy下一个动作就是去扒他的裤子。

“嘿！”Freddy吓一跳。  
Billy蹭着他颈肩，那有点沙哑的嗓音震得Freddy浑身发软：“让这个篮球队长操你吧。会很舒服的，我保证。”

那气氛甚至有点温馨。不是说圣诞节或是什么的，Freddy在走着神，满脑子会飞的独角兽已经快要冲破头骨。  
Billy伸到他的T恤里在他的背脊上游移的左手像是会魔法。  
他是不是把沙赞的雷电用在Freddy身上了？

被捏住下巴被迫和Billy交换唾液的Freddy最终还是放松了自己的身体。  
没关系。他想着，他突破Rosa的重重围追堵截依然健在的黄网账号告诉过他，青春期男孩互相抚慰是正常的——  
他顺从了。

Billy在生气，虽然Freddy不知道他的气点在哪。  
这主要表现在看见Freddy被半遮掩着的大腿时Billy的动作忽然粗鲁了许多，他脱下Freddy牛仔裤的力度之大让Freddy对自己的T恤的坚挺程度相当担心。不过这是多余的，Billy看见他胸口上的蝙蝠侠时还是犹豫了一下。  
“你稍微抬起身，Freddy。”  
接着Billy将随着动作的Freddy身上的最后一件遮蔽物。

他俩的配合度让正进行Angry Sex的Billy和理应心灰意冷的Freddy都没觉察出有什么不对。

Freddy发现Billy似乎对他的胸部十分感兴趣。  
那两只没什么用处的，小而精巧的乳头在另一个男孩的注视下不由自主的慢慢挺立。他能感到自己的乳头周遭的皮肤上都起了一层敏感的小疹子。  
Billy把他含进去的时候，Freddy发出了第一声呻吟。

操。他都没想过他能这么敏感。  
Billy微凉的右手轻轻拧了一下Freddy另一只乳头。Freddy紧张的抱住Billy埋在他胸口的头，手指伸进Billy褐色的短发里——它们柔软温柔得就像Billy这个人。

是的，这个连自认封顶的小骗子Freddy都要承认更是一肚子坏水的Billy Batson，在Freddy的心里，居然是个温柔的家伙。  
他温柔的当Freddy的拐杖，他温柔的陪着Freddy度过学校难熬的午饭时间，他温柔的为Freddy发疼的左腿按摩。  
他温柔的看见了Freddy。

“专心。”Billy咬了咬他的唇瓣，同时左手滑下探向Freddy紧张的并在一起的双腿。  
“我记得这里有颗痣。”  
管他呢。Freddy闭上眼睛有点抽搐。你想摸的根本不是那儿！

Billy看着随着他手上动作不住颤抖的Freddy脸上变换的表情，掂量着下一步什么时候开始。  
Freddy在他的手下溃不成军。  
“哇哦。”Billy朝Freddy展示了一下他这几个星期来的存货，Freddy伸出右脚踢了过去。  
却被Billy接住搭在肩上，摆成一个门户大开的姿势。  
Freddy本应该感到羞耻。但他只是咬咬牙，看着Billy越凑越近的眼睛。  
他可能是被该死的祖母绿迷昏了头，被吮吸舌尖的Freddy如此想着。  
紧接着他被沾着自己精液的手指伸进去的时候大脑变得一片空白。

在Billy看来，他的Freddy像一块被巧克力和咖啡味包裹起来的欧培拉，六层馅料的甜并苦涩着。  
上帝在造就Freddy时一定加了许多的生巧克力。

他瞥了一眼沾着Freddy自己的体液的下面。  
Billy硬了。  
然而他不紧不慢，从Freddy的身上下去看了眼床底下。  
不出所料，Freddy的宝库里还真有一瓶润滑剂，蜜桃味。  
像带着爆珠的万宝路，甜且呛口。

Billy记得上一次Freddy好像有点受伤，而且相当害羞的不允许他去查看。  
他尽量把上次Freddy看见他靠近而落在他手背上的牙印当成撒娇。

这次，清醒的Billy决定尽心尽力。他看着随着自己的手指动作，Freddy也像跟着某种旋律颤抖的脊背，然后将吻痕落在上面。  
Freddy弓起来的后背，他不由自主蜷起来的脚尖，他笨拙得有点可怜的左腿。全是我的。

Billy进来的时候Freddy还是有点疼，他抵在Billy胸口的手突然收紧捏住Billy肩膀的肌肉，然后在Billy关切的“要不然我先出去”的询问声中狠狠咬住Billy的颈动脉。  
Billy吃痛，下身报复性的撞了一下，然后满意的听见Freddy的一声呜咽。  
Freddy在他的撞击下尖叫一声，紧接着像意识到什么一样用手指把自己的嘴巴堵住。Freddy的眼神亮得像是某种野兽，恶狠狠地仿佛要吃了他。

“我的错。”Billy抱歉的冲他点点头，虽然用自己的手替换了Freddy的，但下身还是毫不犹豫的动作着。  
Freddy能从他手里尝出自己的精液味道，涩得他禁不住更凶狠的咬了咬这个正操着他的人。  
Billy手上还有着黑猫挠出来的血痂，在Freddy的舌头上坑坑洼洼的。Freddy默默感受了一下，不自觉的松开了自己的牙齿。  
算了。他想着。

然而绿眼睛的黑猫却不肯善罢甘休，在两个早就遗忘了她的主人一个错眼不及之间，Emerald干脆利落的落到Freddy赤裸的胸口，并对着压在Freddy身上的Billy威胁的低吼着。  
Freddy的乳头被Billy咬得快肿了，蹭在猫咪柔软的皮毛上几乎让他哭出声。  
“Billy Batson，该死的你快让她离开！”  
Billy耸耸肩，下一个动作居然是将床上的Freddy抱了起来。那猫随着重力倾斜，接着不甘不愿的跳到了地板上。  
Freddy攀附在Billy的脊背，虽然他足够信任自己的瘦弱和Billy新练出来的肌肉。然而这起伏的动作让他浑身发软的瘫在Billy身上，他喘着粗气，呼吸打在Billy的颈子上带来一片潮红。  
“你太坏了。”  
回答他的只是Billy轻轻的仿佛什么都没发生的笑，Freddy能够感受到随着脚步对方又在变大的性器在身体里的触感真实。  
Billy半抱着他走到卧室门口。  
Billy Batson，这个只有表面纯良的人，他居然给那房门开了一条缝，任黑猫溜了出去。  
Freddy闭着眼睛，他能听见一墙之隔的Eugene正偷偷打游戏，楼下的Victor正看着欧洲杯的重播。

妈的我为什么要让这家伙操我。Freddy这样想，却更紧的抱住了Billy的臂膀。  
Billy抬脚把房门踢上，把怀里的Freddy略往上带了带，接着Freddy的背部被靠在了房门上。  
Billy凑在了Freddy的耳边：“我正在你的海报上干你。”

这是Freddy第二次射精。

他们的战场再回到床上时，这间房子里已经没人会在意Freddy发出的尖叫了。  
他只有一声声呜咽的像小猫一样的声音，只有Billy才能听见的大小。  
Billy没忍住射在了他里面。  
他谨慎的道歉，Freddy翻了个白眼背对着他，等着Billy软掉滑出去。  
然而Freddy的手却固执的把Billy的抓住交叠在他柔软的腹部。  
Billy反复吻着他，动作轻柔尽量不压到Freddy最近疯长的卷毛。  
“你说我们会有个男孩还是女孩？”  
Freddy直接把他的手扔开了。

Billy大笑出声，他无法不觉得Freddy可爱。  
就连Freddy自己都不知道他有多么好。

我看着你很平静，可我的唇舌却在疯狂的叫嚣：吻他，吻遍他的全身。从他的脚尖到他的乳尖。撕扯开暴露开，彼此无遮无拦坦诚以待，他是世界上唯一可以接受也唯一能令你接受这样的自己的那个。  
我幼年的焦虑和恐慌由你安抚，你是我的能量，渡我过人生的饥荒。

他轻轻的亲了亲Freddy挂着雀斑的鼻尖。  
问Freddy：“你想给那猫找个妈妈吗？”

“她叫Emerald。”Freddy还在有气无力的喘息，声音里带着不由自主的软化，他的手放在额头上掩住了大半表情。  
Billy听见了稍微愣了一下，紧接着是一个巨大的微笑。  
“如果我没理解错的话——”  
猫咪的Slow wink代表它爱你，而代表Freddy爱你的表现是：

“闭嘴，Batson。”

 

行吧。Freddy想。  
无论如何，我长大了，就该选个大好时光跟女孩们抢男孩。  
就眼前这个。

五

第二天大清早，刚放了暑假的Mary坐在客厅看杂志。她看见偷偷溜进厨房的Billy时不由得有点怔住。  
“Wow。”Mary看了看Billy仿佛被什么野生动物啃咬到青紫的嘴角，发出一种噎在嗓子里果然如此的古怪声音。

“哦对，”Billy浑然不觉，他手中拿了一杯水正打算撤退，“Freddy让我转告你，那只猫就不送给你了。”

在看着弟弟迫不及待回卧室的背影时，Mary努力将精神专注到手里的杂志上。  
可真是一对般配的混蛋。

 

Fin


End file.
